Hey! M-Me gustas (Sans x Frisk) UndertaleAU
by Cupcake Sugar
Summary: Teníamos un lindo comienzo para un gran futuro. Y todo eso se desvaneció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Podrás volver las cosas a como están? ¿Podremos volver a vernos? ¿Podré volver a decirte una vez más "Me gustas Frisk"? [Humanización] [SansxFrisk] [FuturoR 18]
1. Prólogo

**!Hola! Aquí en un nuevo fandom xD (FNaF ya murió u-u).**

 **Este fic tiene lugar en un ambiente post-pacifico donde ya todos están libres y viven cómodamente. Todo es amor y paz, salvo por un pequeño detalle, hay dos personitas que no están feliz yy quieren hacerlos cagar a todos (?**

* * *

Era la tercera puesta de sol que contemplaban. Ella estaba acurrucada en su brazo, en silencio; él pensando algún comentario gracioso para escucharla reír.

La gran y circular bola de fuego (como así le sigue llamando Papyrus) se iba despidiendo de a poco mientras se ocultaba allá en el horizonte, dándole unos "choque los 5" imaginariamente a la luna, una luna llena.

—Está oscureciendo Frisk, debemos irnos—. Mas siendo sincero, no quería irse, estaba disfrutando ese momento. La primera experiencia que por alguna razón le hacía sentir un sentimiento extraño, y le gustaba. Se giró para verla y rió por lo bajo, estaba durmiendo plácidamente. Con el índice le tocó varias veces la mejilla a propósito con tal de que despertase, lamentablemente tenía el sueño pesado. Siguió dándole puntadas hasta que Frisk se incorporó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Un rato más...por favor—

—Vamos no seas floja ya es tarde—. Esas palabras salieron del vago que le tiene vagancia a la mismísima vagancia, que ironía. —Además quiero enseñarte algo—.

Se le había abierto una oportunidad para al fin darle un regalo que había estado preparando hace poco tiempo.

—Okay...—. Extendió su mano tomando la de él, tragando saliva, pues la última vez que habían "tomado un atajo" le dio un intenso mareo que le provocó unas náuseas terribles.

1

2

3

Mantuvo cerrado los ojos sintiendo varias sensaciones, las típicas náuseas, una leve brisa, un ambiente frío, unos sonidos conocidos...esos sonidos, se le hacían tan familiares. Levantó poco a poco los párpados, un poco asustada por ese presentimiento extraño, y se encontró con una fila de flores azules rodeándola, cada una susurrando algo distinto. Caminando lenta e inconscientemente se soltó del agarre y caminó hasta ellas, tratando de descifrar que decían.

Por otro lado Sans estaba mudo, seguro nervioso, por unos segundos cruzó un pensamiento por su mente de que fue una mala idea, que seguro se reiría de él, o aún peor: se asustaría.

-Sans-. Lo llamó sin moverse, con un tono bajo y neutro, éste reaccionó al instante y se dirigió a ella, colocándose atrás.

-¿S...Si?-

-Toc,toc- Esbozó una gran sonrisa estando de espaldas, había formado la frase perfecta para contestarle con su reacción ante lo que decían las flores.

—Pase—

¿En serio?

—Tonto—. Dio la vuelta y lo abrazó, susurrándole algo muy cerca de él.

Por un momento agradeció que existieran las Echo Flower's.


	2. Capítulo 1

Se acercó atraída por las llamativas luces que emanaban las flores. Pequeños destellos turquesas, de varias dimensiones, que abalanzadas por el aire se esparcían y como si fueran disparadas cargas negativas y positivas llegaban hasta ella y otras se desvanecían a la mitad del camino. Reveló sus manos cual fuera un niño a recibir un regalo y una lucecita se apoyó en ellas, era hermosa, le hacía recordar a las luciérnagas de allá arriba. Le vino a la mente cuando de pequeña siempre trataba de capturar alguna para, de a poco, abrir las manos y contemplar al insecto -un insecto muy feo- y ver de cerca su luz.

Acercó su oído al conjunto de flores y trato de acomodar las palabras para armar la frase. Cada una decía algo distinto, desde monosílabos hasta oraciones cortas. Siguió escuchando un lío de palabras hasta que percibió un "Frisk" proveniente de una flor del lado izquierdo, precisamente la primera de ese lado. Curiosa se acercó y comprendió que el orden de las palabras empezaban de allí y seguían hasta terminar por la última flor de la derecha.

 _"Frisk hey pensé que esto sería un gesto lindo para ti. Eres una gran amiga y mientras te dedico esto siento un cosquilleo en el estómago. Creo que me cayó mal la botella de catsup SANS LO ARRUINASTE! En fin eres sansacional"_

—Gracias, es muy bonito—. Le susurró al oído y mantuvieron un abrazo largo. Era la primera vez que recibía un pequeño regalo de este tipo, le causaba ternura y al mismo tiempo gracia, se dio cuenta al instante que en el momento de relatar la carta Papyrus estaba a su lado y como reacciona siempre frente a un comentario absurdo le reprochó la metedura de pata.

—Hey niña..siempre quise confesarte que te quiero mucho—. Ella notó que se comenzó a quebrar. —Tú no has visto lo que he hecho mucho antes de tu llegada, en ese tiempo solía esconderme de los demás, apenas veía a Toriel, nisiquiera lograba terminar una botella de catsup, algunos ya sospechaban de mis actos...cuando pasó un tiempo la mayoría lo había dejado pasar, mi hermano aún no lo superaba lo suficiente, seguían pasando los días y ahí llegaste. No debería estar contándote esto pero siento que es necesario, eramos totalmente desconocidos, no sabías nada de mi pasado ni yo del tuyo, y nos hicimos grandes amigos. Gracias—. Terminado esto respiró y volvió a esbozar su típica sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y a los segundos Frisk ya se encontraba sentada en el centro de la sala de estar en su nueva casa. Parpadeo varias veces llevándose una mano a la cabeza para estabilizarse. Se levantó de a poco y fue al baño a limpiarse el rostro y las manos para posteriormente hecharse en su cama pensando en lo que acabó de ocurrir minutos atrás. "—No sabías nada de mi pasado, ni yo del tuyo—" ¿Su pasado era así de terrible? Iba a averiguarlo costase lo que costara. Para ventaja de ella su relación con Toriel iba perfectamente bien, así que tomó por seguro que algo de información le iba a dar. Por otra parte sintió que tenía otras intenciones, no solo de dar un simple regalo porque eres una gran amiga aunque viniendo de él podía esperarse cualquier cosa.

—!Frisk! Ya has llegado mi pequeña niña—. Toriel sorprendió a la chica desde la entrada de la habitacion, yendo hasta ella para darle su común abrazo maternal. Frisk dedujo que era su momento y procedió a indagarle sobre el asunto.

—Tori, quiero preguntarte algo—

—Pregunta lo que quieras querida—

—¿Hay algo malo en el pasado de Sans?—

Quedó muda mirándola asombrada, seguramente pensando como es que se había enterado de eso o quien le habría dicho.

—Él no siempre fue un buen hermano, hasta el día de hoy sigue con ese peso encima de él—. Suspiró y sonrió acariciando el pelo de Frisk. —Eres una gran compañía para él, no dejes que siga atormentado por los recuerdos del pasado, hazle recordar que está en el presente—.

Ella solo asintió, sabía muy bien cuando Toriel hablaba con la absoluta y sincera honestibilidad. En el fondo le daba una pequeña puntada de pena, y un sentimiento de culpa, quería verlo y contestarle que siempre contaría con ella para lo que fuese, y que vivirían grandes aventuras. Iba a impedir que se sintiera mal, e imaginando todas las risas y momentos se quedó dormida.

* * *

—!PARA HACER FELIZ A UNA FAN DEBES PREPARARLE EL MEJOR ESPAGUETI!—. Gritó desde la cocina cierta persona.

"—No es mala idea—". Se contestó a si mismo en su cabeza el mayor. Estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá, jugando con un mechón de su pelo y soplando para quitárselo de la cara. En su interior se sentía arrepentido por varias cosas: que se le escape algo que quería olvidar, no pasar más tiempo solos y terminar confesando algo distinto a lo que pretendía ¿Pero que esperaba? Él nunca había pasado por una situación así, nunca había tratado de una forma "especial" a una chica, nunca supo como demostrar un sentimiento que no fuese divertido a alguien. En todo caso !No es fácil! ¿Cómo pretendía decir de la nada "Hey niña me gustas" si no tenía la más pálida idea de que hacer luego? Y conociendo a Frisk podría tener múltiples reacciones. Como un flash recordó la escena en que ella trató de hacerle un chiste pero él mismo se lo arruinó, también cuando estropeó el mensaje con un "Siento cosquilleo porque algo me cayó mal" y al final el cambio brusco de ánimo !Contándole algo fuera de tema! Por primera vez lo aceptaba, era un idiota como le decía su hermano a veces después de un mal chiste. Respiró una, dos, tres veces más y siguió golpeándose imaginariamente contra la pared, solo eran amigos, nada más, por sumar que ella tenía 15 y él...no importa, ni creyó saber. "Mi querida niña" las palabras de Toriel resonaban en su pelea interior, tenía razón, debía olvidar todos esos pensamientos idiotas y seguir normalmente, disfrutando como lo hacen los humanos un día en el campo.

—No has respondido !Ni has hecho uno de tus malos juegos de palabras! ¿Te sucede algo? Porque es muy probable que si—. Por dentro sonrió, al menos contaba con su hermano.

—Nope—

—Como digas—. Pap se dio la vuelta y siguió con sus tareas.

A quien engañaba, quería tomarla y besarla -o hacer un intento de besuqueo- debido a que tampoco tenía la noción de como se hacía. Mirarla y al fin con toda la seguridad posible decirle "!Me gustas!".

"He...es lindo que sea gratis soñar".

 _Mientras tanto en lo más profundo, en lo más recóndito debajo de la tierra, una mujer está retorciéndose de la risa en el pasto_.

Publicando esto a las 4:09 de la mañana c;

* * *

 **3 horas que me inspiré para escribir este pequeño pedacito. La verdad que me cuesta dolores tratar de mezclar la parte divertida de Sans con una parte más "madura" por así decirlo, me ha gustado como ha quedado ¿Y ustedes? Es raro verlo de esta forma, pero me gusta.**


	3. Capítulo 2 Parte 1

Capítulo 2 Parte 1

—Que hermoso es volvernos a ver, mi querida mejor amiga, juntas podremos volver a intentar cumplir nuestro sueño. Nuestro amado sueño. Todos van a sufrir, van a suplicar, nos lleváremos sus almas. De solo pensarlo puedo sentir la adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Mi querida amiga...esta vez no lo vamos a arruinar. Si supieras lo que me ha costado traerte. Que ingenua esa pobre chica, quiero verla revolcarse en su sangre, pero primero debemos deshacernos...de sus amigos...JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA—. Los ojos de la mujer se tornaron negros y blancos, con una sonrisa sádica y malévola, produciéndole una inquietud a la niña que estaba en frente suyo.

—Tus discursos son idiotas, y tu risa me irrita, vuelve otra vez a irritarme y te dolerá mucho más...que la otra vez—. Le amenazó jugando con un cuchillo, que reflejaba sus oscuros y sin vida ojos carmesí.

Esta vez el rostro de la mayor cambió drásticamente a un puchero de bebé regañado.

—Chara ¿Por qué te pones tan amenazante? Soy tu mejor amiga, te ayudaré a sembrar el miedo y destruir el mundo, deberías tratarme mejor—.

—¿Quién dijo que era tu amiga Flowey?—. Le acerco el arma blanca cortándole un minúsculo mechón de su cabello extravagante y rubio—.

Flowey se posicionó firme arqueando una ceja. Para la sorpresa de la otra estiró los brazos hacia ambos lados y desató del suelo raíces de varias dimensiones ordenándoles abrazar el cuerpo entero de Chara y elevarla hasta lo más alto de la caverna donde se encontraban.

—Flowey es tu amiga, tú debes aceptar el amor de Flowey, Flowey la flor no dejará que rompas la amistad que hay—. Chasqueó los dedos y con brusquedad y rapidez las raíces la atrayeron hasta rozar las narices de ambas, prosiguió su advertencia susurrándole. —Recuerda que yo manipulé las líneas de tiempo y te traje aquí, recuerda que no lograste vencer al imbécil chico pálido, recuerda que te estoy dando una oportunidad mucho mejor: destruir un mundo más grande, entonces ¿Flowey es tu amiga?—

—...Sí—

—Buena niña—. Colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente, ahora se mostraba sumisa y placentera.

Con Chara inmóvil, debido a la atadura, su compañera se divirtió un largo rato manipulándola como si fuese un títere, haciéndola hasta bailar las memorables danzas de las viejas obras de teatro. Riendo a carcajadas incluso —"con extrañas intenciones"— hizo que las extremidades se metieran debajo de la ropa de Chara.

—!Uhg...eres detestable y pervertida!—. Quejó casi chillando.

Justo cuando estaba por responder la ojiverde se percató de escuchar unos pasos provenientes de la entrada del lugar, sumados con diálogos intendibles debido a la lejanía de estos. Rápidamente corrió llevando a su amiga detrás la cascada, donde había un cuarto secreto que no se lograba ver desde el puente. Se llevó un dedo a los labios ordenándole silencio y se inclinó hasta quedar a un centímetro de la caída de agua para escuchar y lograr identificar a quienes venían, dentro de ella estaba sorprendida debido a que con la salida a la superficie los monstruos dejaron abandonado el Subsuelo y por esa razón ¿Quién seguiría encerrado en un mundo inferior al de arriba?

—Por una vez en la vida tienes razón hermano, esto será genial—

—!Tan genial como mis espaguetis nyehehe!—

—Pero tus espaguetis...son espatéticos—

—NO DE VUELTA ES MUY MALO—

Hermano, espagueti, chiste demasiado malo...Sans y Papyrus "El dúo estúpido de peliblancos" como le había apodado la flor ¿Qué hacían aquí? ¿A qué se refería con "Esto será genial"? Siguió en silencio escuchando la conversación, al igual que Chara.

—Sans en el fondo me das pena, eres mayor que yo y me vienes a pedir un consejo sobre como "Llegar al corazón de una mujer", yo te dije darle el mejor y más delicioso espagueti, pero tú insistes en algo cursi, al menos ojalá te sirva esto—

—Por lo menos yo tengo más chances de ligar al menos una persona—

Flowey y Chara intercambiaron miradas confusas y se quedaron especteando la escena, descubrió que todo eso era para Frisk, un supuesto "regalo" de parte del cómico. No estuvieron por mucho tiempo y se fueron lo más tranquilos, peleando por nuevamente los chistes malos de Sans.

Dio un brinco saltando hacia el otro lado, volvió a chasquear los dedos para soltar a Chara que se estiró en el suelo respirando forzadamente, y comenzó a formar un plan en su mente. Iba a ser algo ridículo, pero sabía que funcionaría, solo tenía que acomodar las distintas opciones y ver cual era más viable.

—Dulzura deberías alegrarte serás la protagonista de este malévolo plan...—

—Otra vez tu discurso cursi !¿Puedes hablar como alguien decente?!—. Le interrumpió la menor a punto de acabar con su poca paciencia.

—Tengo varias opciones, la primera: Aparecer de inmediato y asesinar a todos, aunque es lo más aburrido y menos interesante; la segunda, asesinar a todos menos a "Señorita Mimada" quien secuestraríamos y así atraer a la persona más irritante que pudiese existir; y la tercera, super interesante y divertida, que te hagas pasar por Frisk y...tú ya me entiendes—. Le guiñó un ojo mostrando la lengua.

—N-No...!NO! ¿C-Cómo yo podría siquiera tocarlo? Es...ES REPUGNANTE !Asesinemos a todos de una vez, esto no es una clase de reality donde hay que entretener a típicas fanáticas de una historia donde la pareja tienen obstáculos para estar juntos!—. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas apuntando a la nariz de Flowey con su cuchillo, ardiendo inmensas llamas en sus ojos.

—Eres...aburrida, yo quería divertirme un rato, imagina como quedaría destruido el tierno y asqueroso corazoncito de Frisk—. La rubia se llevó una mano al corazón y otra a su cabeza haciendo una pose totalmente ridícula tratando de aparentar decepción.

—...Ya veré que hago—

—!Flowey te quiere! Recuerda enviarle un "!Howdy!" de parte mía—.

La última escena que Chara vio de Flowey antes de su comienzo fue agitando una mano bien alto y haciendo otro estúpido movimiento de cadera. Cuando abandonó aquella cueva se disipó en el aire risas alocadas y perturbantes.

Tal vez tendría razón, si quería hacerla sufrir más tendría que averiguar que opinaba de él, y si estaba en lo cierto, entonces le dolería...demasiado.

* * *

 **La historia en Wattpad llegó a las 500 visitas así que haré un especial de preguntas y respuestas allí :'D También pronto subiré la segunda parte (actualmente estoy escribiendo el tercer capitulo)**


	4. Capítulo 2 Parte 2

Capítulo 2 Parte 2

 _Es un hermoso día afuera,_

 _Los pájaros cantan,_

 _El cielo está totalmente despejado,_

 _En un día como este,_

 _Dos personas se encuentran cara a cara:_

—Frisk, hasta este punto, somos...buenos amigos, pero yo no quiero ser tu amigo. Eh...como decir esto...quisiera que tengamos algo más...¿Lindo? ¿Tierno? Seré directo ¿Tendrías una cita conmigo? Pero no como la anterior, ya ves una umh ¿Romántica?—

—Claro que no, no eres cool como yo—

—Bro esto no ayuda—. Sans le tiró una mirada indignante a su hermano, quien trataba de ayudarlo en cierta forma mas no cooperaba en nada. No debía culparlo, al menos era sincero. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo y sacó un teléfono (de aspecto ordinario, comun), apretó el botón de bloqueo y la pantalla se iluminó. Tocó las teclas y se dirigió a la carpeta de contactos, mientras tanto Papyrus se había largado a...cocinar, para el almuerzo. Llegó hasta la letra "F" y pasó por "Frisk", en su mente empezó a debatir si hablarle o no, no fue mucho el debate que al minuto ya le estaba enviando un mensaje:

"hola?...eh voy a dejarte este mensaje, a la tarde quisieras venir a mi casa? No tengo muchas cosas pero seguro nos vamos a entretener, en fin nos vemos". Y cruzó los dedos por una respuesta positiva.

* * *

Esa tarde fue bastante aburrida, afuera hacía demasiado frío como para dar una vuelta, y encerrado para hablar solo estaba disponible Alphys, quien...es una chica agradable, pero cuando habla de sus gustos...

Se encontraba solo, su hermano se había ido a "entrenar" con Undaine para vaya a saber qué. Después de los sucesos importantes su relación de amistad había prosperado un montón, incluso compartían muchos momentos con Alphys, hasta ella lo trataba de "Cuñado". E incluso los tres miraban animé, oh dios, no tenía que acordarse de eso, la última vez había quedado traumado por escenas entre mujeres y hombres ¿Había gente que adoraba esto? Siguió pensando en lo perturbador que era hasta que un timbre lo llamó a tierra. Se levantó del sillón y procedió a abrir la puerta, era ella, quedó en "shock" debido a que, como no le respondió el mensaje dedujo que no vendría. Frisk le agitó la mano en frente de su cara haciéndolo reaccionar y pasó para adelante.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir—. Le dijo extrañado.

—Pasa que tuve un pequeño problemita—.

Se veía más alegre que de costumbre, daba vueltas sobre si misma jugando con un vestido sencillo de color verde. Sonrió al verla de esa forma y se acercó hasta ella.

—Eh supongo que ahora si puedo decirte algo—. Su voz estaba más calmada y en un tono más bajo. Ella solo asintió sabiendo que era lo que se venía. Respiró y tomó el impulso necesario para inclinarse, casi rozando sus labios, pero la tomó de los brazos, la giro y tiró contra el suelo, quedando sobre ella.

—Sabía que algo andaba raro ¿Cómo es que estás aquí?—

—Vaya, con lo ingenuo que eras pensé que ibas a durar un rato más en adivinar—. Chara empezó a reír por lo que acababa de decir.

—!Howdy!—. Del piso se desató un raigón de tallos que abrazaron las extremidades del chico y lo empujaron contra la pared. —Flowey te extrañaba Sans—

—¿!En serio, no era qué tenía que hacerlo yo sola!?—. Otra vez comenzaba la discusión entre ellas.

—Duh, me aburro riéndome sola, además te ves linda con ese vestido—

Siguieron discutiendo mientras los "juguetes" de Flowey llevaban de un lado hacia otro a Sans dañándolo más y más.

—Al fin y al cabo ideaste un cuarto plan ¿No?—. Preguntó la ojirubí mientras disfrutaba la escena de tortura.

—No, solo estoy improvisando, algún día debería hacer un guión para una novela. En fin me llevo a mi amigo con...la otra—. Posteriormente regresó al agujero mientras Chara quedó mirando indiferente el lugar, esa flor era un conjunto de sorpresas, un día decía algo, al otro día cambiaba de opinión rápidamente. Se llevó una mano a la cara debido a que ¿!Cómo alguien dejaría semejante hueco en el suelo!? Tarde o temprano alguien vendría y...sonrió esperando ahí.

Finalmente lo soltó dejándolo caer en seco, apenas hizo una reacción de molestia y tardó bastante en incorporarse. La rubia siguió riendo y cerró la única puerta del cuarto donde se encontraba "¿Qué era ese cuarto y por qué lo había traído ahí? " pero peor era preguntarse cómo ella había sido traída aquí. Rió pot un momento, fue fácil darse cuenta que no era Frisk: Ella siempre lo saluda con un abrazo...y odia los vestidos, por no nombrar sus ojos (o Chara era la ingenua o realmente pensó que no se iba a dar cuenta).

Se tiró al suelo y llegó a la conclusion más clara: evidentemente fue Flowey, Frisk no debió haber tenido piedad con ella, debía hacer algo...después de ver como salir de allí. Trató de pararse pero cayó al suelo, la maldijo por dentro, y mucho más al recordar cuando dijo que se la llevaba con la otra, si le llegaban hacer algo de daño no iba a tener una pizca de piedad.

Escuchó alguien toser e inmediatamente se dio la vuelta, le dio un tic en el ojo.

A nadie le agradaba cuando el color de sus iris se intensificaban.

 **Sep, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto. Subiré el capitulo 3...cuando tenga ganas xD (soy super vaga plz).**


	5. Chapter 3

**Me van** **a cuestionar** **porque** **no** **respeto** **algunas** **cosas canon** **del** **juego** **:v**  
 **El** **título** **no es spoiler** **(?**

 _"Solo recuerdo que_ _caminaba. Y de pronto...sentí un golpe seco._  
 _Así es como acabé aquí, en esta horrible habitación. Traté de buscar salida pero apenas puedo moverme. Grité, lo más que pude, pero fue en vano."_

Agarró nuevamente otra tostada y dio pinceladas de dulce con un cuchillo sin filo. Esa fue la cuarta y última tostada que comió de desayuno junto con un vaso de jugo.  
-!Qué rápido desayunaste!-. Toriel recién se acomodaba en la silla del frente.

Ambas conversaron unos 5 minutos sobre como habían dormido y otros 5 de lo que planeaban hacer durante el día, lo que rutinariamente hablaban cada mañana. Toriel iba a hacer unas compras importantes para rellenar la nevera, le preguntó a Frisk si quería acompañarla pero recibió un "Tengo cosas que hacer", dudó por unos segundos pero al final le dio un abrazo maternal y se fue a alistar para irse.  
Por su parte la chica comenzó a pensar en lo que había dicho "Tengo cosas que hacer": realmente no tenía nada planeado, la verdad es que no le gustaba ir de compras -demasiado aburrido para ella-. Subió las escaleras directo a su cuarto y abrió su armario con distintas prendas para cambiar por su ropa de dormir. Después de un largo rato eligió un conjunto simple: !Una polera con un pequeño corazón! Y un short anticuado, que extrañamente le gustaba.  
Volvió abajo y miró el reloj "12:34", todavía era temprano para salir afuera, Toriel estaba en la puerta esperándola para saludarla, decir como siempre "Ten cuidado mi pequeña" e irse tranquilamente. Aunque fuera pocos días que convivían juntas ya empezaba quererla como una madre de verdad, siempre trataba de que estuviera cómoda y la abrazaba a menudo cariñosamente. Si tuviera que decir un defecto de todo esto sería "ya no soy una niña", salvo por el hecho de que le beneficiaba en algunas ocasiones (ocasiones minúsculas).  
Fue de acá para allá alrededor del comedor pensando que hacer, en el televisor no había nada interesante, hasta que recordó que tenía un celular, corrió hasta encontrarlo debajo de su almohada y revisó las notificaciones. Tenía cinco mensajes y unas notificaciones que no le importaban mucho así que se precipitó a leer aquellos mensajes: dos de Alphys, uno de Toriel, uno de Sans y uno...desconocido. Leyó cada uno hasta la invitación de Sans, como no tenía nada para hacer, pues era buena idea. Titubeó un momento ante el inbox del contacto desconocido, era la primera vez que recibía algo sin saber de quien era, se encogió de hombros y decidió leerlo rato más tarde.  
Salió afuera y emprendió camino a quien sabe donde, cruzó una calle, volvió por otra, dio una manzana completa, pasó por tiendas y descansó en uno de los bancos de una plaza muy grande mientras comía Doritos (No estaba su "mamá" cuidándola así que podía comer lo que quisiera ¿No?). Sacó su móvil y se alivió al enterarse que ya eran las 15:30. De paso volvió a ver si había algo nuevo en su casilla de correo pero no, salvo por ese mensaje desconocido, al fin y al cabo era solo un mensaje ¿Por qué le incomodaba leerlo?:  
"hOI _"_  
¿!Temmie!? Tanto drama por un simple mensaje de Temmie (¿Desde cuándo contaba con un celular?). Suspiró para luego comenzar a reír, le hacía falta algo de humor en ese día, conformarse con las caídas de los niños no era suficiente.  
Finalmente decidió ir a la casa de...ya sabemos, no hace falta mencionarlo. Estaba aproximadamente a 3 cuadras así que no había que caminar demasiado.

Nunca llegó a la puerta.

* * *

-Me duele la cabeza...-. Fue lo último que sollozó antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos. Apenas podía recordar que fue lo que la había golpeado y dejado inconsciente.

No escuchó ninguna palabra, solo un abrazo para consolarla, en todo el tiempo que estuvieron allá abajo él nunca la vio de esa manera por la simple razón de que ni siquiera había llorado alguna vez.  
-Me prometí a mi misma nunca más volver a hacerlo...pero...debo volver...-  
-NO-. Rápidamente Frisk fue interrumpida por la brusca reacción de Sans, quien la soltó y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. -Vamos a salir de esta y arreglar las cosas, seguramente hay un atajo por aquí-  
-¿Por qué?-  
La menor no tenía ni una pizca de conocimiento sobre las razones por la cual el chico le negó la opción de invertir todo. Solo sería no perdonar a Flowey, y acabar con ella, sonaba fácil...¿Demasiado fácil?  
-Porque...-. "No, no valdría la pena decirlo" -Me encontré con otra versión de ti, puedo jurar que me la he topado en alguna vida, quería engañarme y la detuve, pero apareció Flowey y aquí estoy...-  
 _"Otra versión de ti"._ Chara, no era difícil recordar su nombre, aquella Frisk sin alma que mató sin piedad a cada ser que habitaba debajo de la tierra. Una ruta que había decidido emprender sin saber las consecuencias, solo por interés. No logro llegar al final de todo, alguien se lo había impedido.  
-No entiendo nada-. Levantó la mirada y se le cayó el corazón al suelo, quien sostenía sus hombros ahora no era nadie más que ella misma.  
-¿Qué? ¿Sorprendida de verme?-. Su contraria comenzó a reír a causa de la expresión que tenía Frisk en su cara. -¿Por qué no eres como yo? No tienes opción: si vuelves yo me adelantaré, si sales de aquí no habrá nadie vivo, estamos unidas y no hay nada que puedas hacer-. Siguió riendo maliciosamente hasta que su apariencia se transformó en...¿¡Flowey!?  
-¡Howdy! ¿Aún podemos ser amigas?-  
Y de nuevo cambió por cada ser que conocía, le decían una frase distinta, solo con una mera diferencia: todos estaban agonizando de dolor.  
¿¡Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo!? No tenía explicaciones lógicas, Flowey se había quedado encerrada y Chara pertenecía a otra línea temporal.  
¿Estaba soñando?

-Mi niña ya van 12 horas que duermes-. Toriel acarició el cabello de su pequeña. -En 5 minutos ya va a estar la comida, será mejor que te alistes-  
Un sueño ilógico que pareció demasiado real. Miró desorientada a su alrededor, nada extraño, estaba en su habitación. Levantó las sábanas para ver si tenía algo, pero no, estaba perfectamente bien. Suspiró aliviada y se alistó.  
Frisk almorzó sin sacar mucho tema de conversación, no creó que fuese conveniente hablar de aquella "pesadilla", ¿Podría ser real? Ni quería saber la respuesta. Lo más conveniente era hablarlo con alguien, tratando de recordar lo más detalladamente posible.

 **F:** Hola! Necesito hablar urgente, plz responda cuando puedas  
 **S:** justo estaba por mandarte un mensaje...eh q sucede? c:  
 **F:** Tengo una pequeña duda, ya sabes de esas que suelen surgir de la nada...Toriel selló la salida?  
 **S:** ni idea, preguntale a ella, no está ahi?  
 **F:** sí solo que...veras tuve un sueño demasiado extraño, pero creo que no es un sueño, es una señal  
 **S:** no tengo muchas ganas de leer peeeeero cuenta de q trataba  
 **F:** Okay no recuerdo mucho. Para empezar tú estabas con Papyrus...hablando de no sé q (no era importante en todo caso) luego él se va y tú me envías un mensaje para ir. Doy un lindo paseo mientras tanto otra yo se aparece frente a ti, tú la detienes pero aparece Flowey y te secuestra y mmm...a mi también y nos encierran en un cuarto oscuro. Luego veo a cada persona q conozco diciendome cosas extrañas...y mi yo hablando de cambiar las cosas y volver y...es muy confuso, es lo q más puedo recordar.  
 **S:** eh qué has tomado anoche? vamos eso no puede suceder, esa chica loca está sollozando entre flores allá abajo, yyyyy otra tú es algo loco no? no es imposible pero...algo complicadito manipular espacio-tiempo  
 **F:** Por favor, presiento que algo no está bien, podemos averiguar?  
 **S:** niña, todo está bien, creo que necesitas relajarte, por qué no vamos a algún sitio esta noche? sería buena idea para que te despejes un poco y hablaríamos más del asunto  
 **F:** Creo que tienes razón, igual preguntaré a Alphys.  
 **S:** creo recordar haber visto otra tú, meh no interesa, puedes venir a casa tipo 7?  
 **F:** Que caballeroso que la chica tenga que buscar al chico  
 **S:** No hay ganas de mover el esqueleto  
 **F:** Estás usando los huesos de los dedos en este preciso momento tonto  
 **S:** yo no dije que no tuviera ganas ahora he  
 **F:** Tonto!

 **F:** Alphys! Quiero hacerte una preguntita, la salida hacia la superficie fue sellada?

 **A:** Hey! Hola! Ammm creo que no, bueno...cualquiera puede entrar y salir ahora pero quién querría volver?  
 **F:** es algo que se me vino a la mente por un segundo  
 **A:** Oh entiendo jiji, tú como estás?  
 **F:** Muy bien gracias por preguntar  
 **A:** Debo irme Undyne me está esperando, le estoy enseñando un anime super genial!  
 **F:** Que lindo que compartan cosas juntas...  
 **A:** Siii 3 Espero poder decir lo mismo cuando te vea con tu noviiiiiia!  
 **F:** ehh prefiero el sexo opuesto perooooo vas a poder decirlo... creo (? Bueno adiós  
 **A** : (｡･ω･｡)

Una pieza más para el rompecabezas: la salida probablemente no estaría sellada, así que Flowey podría escapar como todos lo hemos hecho. Y a Frisk se le olvidó un pequeño detalle ¿Flowey podía "tomar atajos" como Sans? debido a que se le solía aparecer de vez en cuando a gran velocidad. En ese caso no importaría que la puerta esté bloqueada ¿Y su contraparte? Seguramente había sido traída a causa de alguien...!Flowey! ¿Pero cómo? No atrevió preguntarle la pelinaranja debido a que estaba ocupada. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue a bañar, acción que le hizo pensar en otra pieza más "Si vuelves...", no, ya no era posible hacer eso, y ni era necesario por la simple razón que su sueño solo era un sueño, no podía ser verdad...o era lo que trataba de creer. Aún así las palabras de aquella chica, la cual no podía recordar nombre, le resonaban una y otra vez en la mente, incluso por un momento se asustó, tal vez en ese preciso instante estaría haciéndole daño a algún ser querido. "Frisk deja de pensar en ridiculeces, todo está bien". Finalmente salió y esa tarde estuvo leyendo libros.

- _"¿Estás listo?"_  
 _-!Sí! Pero...¿Y si las cosas salen mal? ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Si meto el hueso?_  
 _-!DEJA DE SER TAN PASIVO! ¿Quién tendrá una gran cita?_  
 _-!Yo!_  
 _-¿¡Quién paga todo!?_  
 _-!Sans paga! E-Espera...¿Por qué todo yo?_  
 _-¿¡Quién ganará esta noche!?_  
 _-¡Yo!_  
 _-Me refería al partido de ajedrez pero ¡Tú también! ¡Ahora ve y corre!_  
 _-Pero ella viene aquí..._  
 _-Me das pena_

Sonó el timbre interrumpiendo a ambos hermanos su charla que se había transformado en discusión. El mayor le propinó un codazo yéndose a la cocina...no hacía falta nombrar para qué.  
La puerta fue abierta lentamente dejando ver a una dulce chica de ojos café con un saco de hilo negro y una falda tableada del mismo color.  
-Me debes un helado por venir a buscarte-. La dulce chica pasó a chica molesta.  
"No Sans, por favor agregar un comentario con doble sentido no es necesario, omitirlo es buena idea".  
-Claro que si...-. Se contuvo a solo sonreír y dejaron la casa atrás.

-¿A donde vamos?-. Preguntó ella mientras miraba a un gato.  
-Pensaba llevarte a comer pero...acabo de cambiar de idea, cierra los ojos  
-Ay no otra vez-. Se quejó cumpliendo la orden.

Al pasar por las odiosas sensaciones levantó de a poco los párpados y sonrió, el mismo lugar donde contemplaron el atardecer, la vista era mucho más bella de noche, cosa que ignoraron la vez anterior.  
-Amo ver las estrellas-. Él mencionó manteniendo la vista alzada.  
-Lo sé, creo que me lo dijiste varias veces.  
Frisk se recostó en el suelo rocoso trazando con el dedo constelaciones inventadas por ella, moviendo un dedo arriba y abajo, de derecha a izquierda, mientras Sans seguía hipnotizado observando. Se detuvo y lo miró fijamente -él no se daba cuenta debido a que estaba de espalda- y sonrió al haberse dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado ¿Y si quizás habría sido por ella?  
-¿Por qué me miras tanto?  
-!N-No estoy mirándote!- Inmediatamente se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiendo 100 veces por segundo (¿Exagerado? No lo creo) ¿¡Cómo se había dado cuenta!?  
-Así que lo estabas  
-!Claro que no!  
-Te veo sonrojada  
-¿¡Eso qué tiene que ver!?  
-Que no lo estarías si no fuese verdad  
-Puedo estar sonrojada por otra cosa  
-¿Por mí?  
-!No todo tiene que ver contigo!  
-Ojalá lo fuera  
-¿Ah?-. Ahora la chica estaba en frente suyo arqueando una ceja, ahora el sonrojado era él quien no sabía que responder.  
-¿Por qué quieres que todo tenga que ver contigo?  
Era fácil decir "Al diablo todo" pero era difícil saber como reaccionaría. Aún sabiendo que hace unos instantes se había sonrojado, y eso era una señal positiva. Respiró hondo y dejó su mente en blanco, no podía seguir postergando el momento.  
-Porque...me alegraría saber que piensas en mi.  
No recibió respuesta, la chica dio un paso atrás sonrojada a más no poder, seguramente ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por venir.  
-M-Me gustas Frisk.

La atrajo hacia él uniendo ambos labios.

Fue correspondido.


End file.
